In computing systems memory is employed to store data for use in, or resulting from, computing functionality of the computing system. Accordingly, the speed and accuracy with which data may be written to and read from memory may be a limiting factor of the speed at which the computing system may be executed. In this regard, it may be appreciated that the ability to accurately and rapidly write data to and read data from memory may improve the execution time and computing efficiency of a computing system.
Memory commands (e.g., read commands and/or write commands) may be addressed to specific locations in memory. The commands may result in the memory location being written with data associated with a write command or may result in the data in the memory location being read from the memory and provided to another component in the computing system (e.g., a data bus, a processor, another appropriate component, or the like). In this regard, memory may include an input/output (I/O) module or circuitry to control the write and/or read processes executed with respect to the memory. The I/O module for a memory may receive memory commands regarding whether a memory location is to be read from or written to and may control the flow of data to or from the memory. For instance, in the case where the memory location is to be written to, the memory command may include data (e.g., address data, a memory value, etc.) used by the I/O module in writing the data to a memory location.
Additionally, one or more memory commands may be communicated to the memory resulting in a bypass operation. During a bypass operation, both a write command and a read command are issued to a single location in memory. As such, the data associated with the bypass operation is written to the location in memory and read out from the location in memory during a single clock cycle period of the computing system. Prior approaches to bypass operation processing may suffer from significant drawbacks that may affect the efficiency and/or accuracy of the memory when undergoing a bypass operation. As such, the need continues for improved methods and apparatuses to facilitate bypass operations carried out with respect to memory in computing systems.